1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved after hour depository and more particularly to an after hour depository which is simple in structure and has excellent rigidity, maneuverability of opening and closing operations and high security.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto known after hour depositories are typically constructed such that a chute extends from a depository opening through the outside wall of the building of the bank to a safe or a money depositing receptacle with a door opening and closing device arranged outward of the entrance chute whereby a bag or an envelope including money to be deposited slides down through the chute by gravity when the door opening and closing device is operated.
Since a bag or an envelope is used as a money carrying means, separate depository openings are arranged for the bag and the envelope. As far as an after hour depository is concerned, the most important thing is that the optimum preventive arrangement is made for the purpose of protecting and preventing any criminal activity from being practiced from the outside such as attempts to defeat the depository security with the aid of a steel wire or like means since after hour depositories are utilized during night hours. Thus excellent high security should be ensured for the after hour depository.
The above-mentioned attempt to defeat the depository security includes intentional criminal activities such as picking-up of a bag or the like by means of a fishing hook or a trapping aid plugging the chute, and mechanical damage and removal of a depository door for the purpose of stealing money deposited or being deposited in the receptable for the night hours. When an unauthorized person who is desirous of stealing deposited money in an after hour depository is well aware of the interior structure of the depository, a variety of security defeating actions may be conducted without much difficulty. Thus, perfect prevention from an occurrence of any kind of criminal activity inevitably causes an after hour depository to become complicated and thereby are manufactured at an expensive cost.
Particularly, the more complicated a locking mechanism for the after hour depository that is designed, the greater the number of steps there are during manufacture and assembly thereby resulting in increased manufacturing costs.